


April

by tony_luvv



Series: 2018-2019 Holiday Saga [4]
Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Protective Greg, Some characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Some Random Holiday One Shots for the month of April.





	1. Apr 10 - Siblings Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: High School AU, Stark Twins, DC-Marvel Crossover, Teenage Drama, Pre- Bruce Wayne x Tony

“Hi Tony, you got a second?” Bruce Wayne jogged up to his crush, trying to catch up to him in the hallway. This was perfect, the cutest boy to ever exist was finally alone and Bruce was going to seize the moment.

“Hey Wayne, what’s up?” Tony stopped and waited for him, hugging his calculus book to his chest as a kid walking by almost knocked it out of his hands. Tony Stark was probably the most sought after teen in their high school but sadly for the girls, he had come out as gay his freshman year. Ever since Bruce had switched schools and started attending Upper Middleton Boarding School he’d been desperate to find a boyfriend or girlfriend (he was bisexual, sue him he liked more options). School came easy to him and he was young, he wanted fun and romance and he wanted it with Tony.

It took him a week of hearing rumors about the other teen before he finally saw him. It was amazing how he could make the school uniform look like a sin on the best days and something soft and comfortable on the lesser days. His brown spiked hair looked good and his eyes were the warmest shade of brown that shined when he smiled.

And to top it off, he had freckles. Super hard to spot on his sun kissed skin but once you got close enough he could see the slight dusting of sports across his nose. It was love at first sight for Bruce.

“Can I walk you to class?” Bruce looked down at Tony since he was only a few inches taller than the other kid.

“Well technically I’m free this period, but I can walk you to your class?”

“I’d love that!” Bruce smiled. Tony was just so sweet! “So how are your classes?”

“Oh not so bad, most of my classes are easy. Although creative writing isn’t my favorite subject but I’m getting by…” Bruce listened with attentive ears but he couldn’t help his mind wandering. This was the perfect chance, all he had to do was open his mouth and ask Tony on a date, “…honestly if I was able too, I’d trade gym for another math class.”

“I’d take another _history_ class if it got me out of P.E.” Tony laughed at his joke and Bruce felt like the sun was shining down on this moment. “So Tony, I’ve been meaning to ask you…” He hesitated, waiting to make sure he had the other boys full attention before gathering his courage, “Would you maybe want to–”

“Tony! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, what are you doing?” A thunderstorm just crashed down on his sunny day. Gregory Stark, Tony’s older twin brother. Also a complete pain in Bruce’s ass. If Tony was an angel sent from above Greg was his devil counterpart. They were almost complete opposites in every sense of the word. Where Tony was brown eyed and brunette, Greg was blonde and blue eyed. Height wise Greg had maybe an inch on his younger twin and a bit more muscle mass. Aside from looks, their personalities were poplar opposite as well.

Tony was happy, bubbly, and sociable. Greg was indifferent, stand-offish, and a complete loner. From what he could tell Greg only spoke to his twin, Tony’s best friend Jan, and Diana Prince, who just so happened to be Bruce’s cousin.

But looks and personality aside, Greg was fiercely protective of Tony.

“I was just walking Bruce to class.” Tony gestured to him for emphases. When Greg turned his cold piercing glare on him he gave a very awkward wave.

“I see, well we need to go. We have our annual counselor meeting in the west wing that we are about to be late for.” While he was talking, Greg very causally gave him a dress down before turning a very unimpressed look on his brother.

“I forgot! Sorry Brucie, I’ve already been late to three other meetings this week so I really have to go. I’ll see you around?”

Bruce had to shake off the disappointment and shock before answering, “Of course, I’ll see you later.”

He hadn’t even finished talking and Greg was dragging his crush away, “Cool, bye Bruce!” Tony stumbled but waved goodbye and Bruce returned the gesture until Tony was tugged out of sight.

This happened every time, he’d get Tony alone for a moment and as soon as he tried to ask the other boy out his brother appeared and dragged him away.

Disheartened, he pulled out his phone and brought up the text thread between Diana and him.

** To: Dee**

_Any chance you know a demon repellent spell??_

Looking at the message he sighed and then stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Walking to class seemed like such a drag now that he didn’t have Tony’s company to brighten his mood. He got a response when he made it right outside the door to his next period class.

**From: Dee**

_Greg-blocking?_

_\- - - - - - -_

** To: Dee**

_Yea. I swear he has some kind of tracker or alarm set up to stop me from asking Tony out!_

_\- - - - - - -_

**From: Dee**

_Or maybe you’re just being pussy about it_

_\- - - - - - -_

** To: Dee**

_Fuck. You._

The teacher was entering the classroom when Diana texted him back. But when he glanced down and saw a bunch of laughing faces he groaned.

_Fucking High School…_


	2. Apr 13 - Scrabble Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Competition is bad, Wanda is confused, Peanut Galleries, No Pairing/Gen.
> 
> Also.... Quick Thing - This was such a cute idea in my head until I went to write it and realized I have never played the game and suck at spelling…

Steve was looking over his most recent sketch that he did. A simple landscape doodle of the compound’s surrounding forest when he heard a knock at his door.

He turned at his desk chair to look at his closed bedroom door, “Come in.” It was Wanda, “Hey Wanda, what’s going on?”

“Have you seen Vision? I’ve been looking all over for him.”

Steve leaned back in his chair as he thought back on this morning, “…He was with us at breakfast this morning. Said something about a cooking class?”

Wanda nodded, “Yeah, he’s been taking them for a while, but normally I meet up with him afterwards. He normally gets home at this time but I haven’t seen him and his class ended over an hour ago.”

“Oh, well did you check with Tony?”

“No, you think Stark knows where he is?”

“Yeah they’ve been spending a lot of time together recently.”

“Okay, thanks Steve.” Wanda smiled at him and he smiled back.

“You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wanda enters the room FRIDAY told her Stark and Viz were in but she wasn’t prepared for the sight they made. Vision and Stark were sat across from each other at a table in one of the common areas, staring intensely at each other. Stark wore a confident smirk as Viz studied the table between them. Clint was there as well. Sprawled out on his stomach laying on a bean bag chair, snacks around him as he watched the two men.

Wanda cautiously came closer, “What’s going on?”

No one moved but Clint answered her in hushed tones, “They started playing scrabble.” Wanda could only stare at the back of Clint’s head because his ‘explanation’ really didn’t explain anything.

It takes a moment but then finally Clint reacts to the weight of her stare, glancing up at her and quietly gestures for her to sit down.

Curious, she does. _These people are so odd…_ Sitting down with Clint she pulls together every ounce of patience she has and settles in to watch her two teammates. For a while it’s quiet and on a few occasions she had to keep herself from asking more questions. She knew if she spoke she’d either be shushed or ignored so she ultimately decided it wasn’t worth it.

Finally it was Vision that made a move, placing (from what she could tell) little tiles on a board between he and Stark. When he was finished Stark snorted.

“Does that say ‘snickersnee’ Viz? Now I know you’re just trying to get extra points.”

Vision gave a barely there smirk, “FRIDAY, if you would be so inclined…”

“ _Snickersnee: a large knife._ ” Next to the table on the other side of Wanda and Clint so they could see as well a hologram formed. Displaying what looked to be a various images of large knives.

“Argh, fine.” Then it was quiet again.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually Sam wandered in and joined the ‘peanut gallery’ as Clint had dubbed them.

“Mr. Stark, I thought we were above using silly slang.”

Tony gave the android a devilish smirk, “Bromance was added to the Merriam-Webster dictionary in 2011. Read it and weep baby.” Tony waved his hand, FRIDAY all too happy to project the article for all of them to see. Vision frowned, glancing through the article while the peanut gallery took to providing background noise.

“Ooooooooooo!”

Vision and Tony continued to ignore them. Disappointed Viz dismissed the article and turned back to the board.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Steve came across Clint, Wanda, Sam, Bucky and Lang all gathered together a safe distance away from Vision and Tony. Sam was taking down bets while Clint and Scott attempted to eat their weight in popcorn.

Steve paused to take a closer look at the two players, Tony’s iron man glove was activated as he tapped his armored fingers on the table top. While Vision stared at the board, straight face…and stone glowing.

Steve pivoted and walked right back out of the room, “BRUCE! IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tony-luvv.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> As Always Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
